This invention relates to electronic hardware, and in particular to a ground bracket and method for aligning and grounding a housing of an electronic device to a structure.
Commercial use electronic systems typically include electronic devices resting on a special sub-floor allowing for cable routing and grounding beneath the floor surface. In some cases, electronic devices are placed in structures resting on the sub-floor.
Service and upgrade of electronic systems also typically requires removal of a eletronic device from the rack after disconnection of cables. Service and upgrade also may require disassembly of the electronic device housing to access, repair or replace components internal to the device before the device is replaced within a structure. Installation, service and upgrade of a electronic systems can be a protracted and cumbersome process further complicated by the need to detach and reattach the ground connection to a sub-floor ground grid.
Another problem is the lack of alignment common to these electronic devices. Electronic devices formed from these discrete units must be assembled together to make a larger system. Devices are typically difficult to align and install into the structure. The position of the device must typically be adjusted into the proper position and must be adjusted in order to be secured within the structure. Accessing portions of the electronic system typically requires accessing a number of discrete devices. Devices will typically be positioned within structure providing poor access to the device. This can slow the installation, service, and upgrade processes making larger systems from these components less desirable. This is also one cause of poor field serviceability. Proper positioning, grounding and servicing of devices is often either not done, poorly done, or is improperly done.
A need exists for improving the ease with which electronic devices are aligned and grounded.
The present invention provides ground bracket and method for aligning and grounding an electronic device to a structure such as a rail, a rack or a cabinet.
According to one aspect of the invention a ground bracket provides an electrical path from an electronic device to a structure. The ground bracket has a first conductive surface for use in coupling the bracket to the structure and an arcuate portion conductively coupled to the first conductive surface.
In another embodiment, a bracket includes a first surface for coupling to a rack, and a portion positioned proximal a computer component that includes a rotatable fastening mechanism for coupling to the computer component.
The resulting ground bracket and method improves the ease with which an electronic device is aligned and grounded to a structure.